Good Friend
by Red-volution
Summary: Tembok besar yang selalu membatasi keduanya perlahan mulai runtuh. Dikalahkan oleh rasa hampa dalam benak masing-masing serta perasaan aneh yang muncul seiringan dengan kedekatan yang konon sulit dilakukan kedua orang itu/ "U-untuk sekarang, bagamana kalau Good Friend?"/ Sequel from Sworn Enemies/ RnR, untuk author yang suka datang dan hilang seenaknya ini, berkenankah?


_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Totally AU fic, lot of typo, OOC, mainstream and boring_

 _Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan semata, jika tidak suka saya sarankan untuk tidak membacanya^^_

* * *

 **Red-volution proudly present, enjoy^^**

* * *

 **Kriiing**

Ada seseorang yang terganggu dengan suara itu. Geliat tubuhnya yang mencoba membenarkan posisi duduk jadi petunjuk ia tidak menikmati tidur siangnya- sama sekali.

Memang ini bukan waktu yang bagus - _dan juga benar_ \- untuk tidur siang. Namun dia punya beberapa alasan yang bisa di kambing hitamkan.

 _Pertama, kehilangan sikap kompetitif._

Dia Uzumaki Naruto. Satu-satunya pewaris emporium kecil bisnis yang keluarganya tekuni. Restoran ramen.

Beberapa waktu lalu, saat dia masih merasa punya seseorang yang layak ia sebut saingan. Tidak akan lupa dan telah dipatenkan di sektor memori dalam otaknya.

Ruam-ruam dan sensasi persaingan yang terasa dalam hampir semua aspek. Ah, berlebihankah jika dia menanggap masa itu sebagai saat yang indah?

Jika tidak, sekarang bayangkan seseorang itu tiba-tiba melompat jauh keluar dari lingkaran itu, yang tadi disebut sebagai persaingan. Seperti yang pemuda pirang itu alami. Sekarang hanya ada hampa dan kebosanan dibenaknya.

 _Kedua, bingung memikirkan satu pokok masalah hingga tidak mood untuk memikirkan masalah yang lain._

Pokok masalah yang ia maksud adalah Haruno Sakura.

Awalnya dia punya banyak kata untuk mendeskripsikan gadis itu. Musuh abadi, rival, kompetitor terkuat, bos level terakhir di sebuah game, dan banyak lagi. Tapi sekarang dia bingung harus menganggapnya sebagai apa.

Ini terjadi sebulanan yang lalu. Duel terhebat yang pernah mereka lakukan. Berakhir dengan kemenangan yang ia kantongi malah membawanya pada permasalahan rumit ini.

Harusnya dia tertawa diatas penderitaan Sakura. Namun yang terjadi? Dia menghiburnya, menghentikan isak tangisnya. Yang ia lakukan rasanya tidak salah. Namun justru jadi bumerang baginya.

Ah, lupakan soal tidur.

Iris biru sayunya mencuri pandang kesekitaran ruang kelas. Tidak banyak hal menarik. Kiba dan beberapa temannya menggerombol memainkan game MMORPG di ponsel pintar masing-masing.

Chouji yang terus berceloteh diiringi mengunyah keripik kentang ditambah dengan Shikamaru yang membenamkan wajah dimeja, entah mendengar celotehanya atau tidak.

Lee yang terus membujuk Neji adu panco denganya.

Serta... sosok yang memenuhi kepalanya belakangan ini...

Sakura.

Masih dengan kegiatan sama sebelum ia mencuri-curi kesempatan tidur. Gadis berambut merah muda itu sibuk membaca novelnya. Novel detektif, setahunya.

Namun ada yang sedikit berbeda.

Ia tidak sepenuhnya menjatuhkan atensi ke lembaran kertas itu. Disampingnya ada Ino yang cengar-cengir. Beberapa kali mencolek bahu putri tunggal Haruno itu sampai sang empu mengacak surai pink-nya frustasi.

Awalnya Naruto tak peduli. Tapi saat tiba-tiba Ino melirik padanya, diikuti Sakura beberapa saat setelahnya. Ia tak bisa bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Tubuhnya tanpa sadar mulai menegap. Kelopak matanya ia kedipkan sekian kali. Ia bingung.

Namun, saat ekspresi Sakura berubah panik ketika berpapasan pandang ia jadi semakin bingung.

Ah, tapi masa bodohlah.

Jika ada hal penting yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang, hanyalah melanjutkan tidur siangnya. Lihat? Dia jadi seperti remaja labil. Sekejap memutuskan untuk tidur, sekejap menganggapnya tidak penting, dan sekali lagi malah ingin membuatnya jadi prioritas.

Ia membenamkan wajahnya keposisi awal.

Setelah ini tidak akan ada yang bisa mengganggunya. Sekalipun terjadi gempa bumi 9 skala _ritcher_ atau gunung Fuji yang tiba-tiba berpindah tempat kedepan sekolah ini-

"Umm... Naruto."

 **Srakk**

Suara kaki kursi bergesek dengan lantai. Benda yang ia duduki bergeser kebelakang seketika disaat tubuhnya spontan menegap.

Bukan karena gempa bumi apalagi gunung Fuji seperti yang disinggung diatas.

Itu hanya suara Sakura. Dan, hei! Sejak kapan dia berdiri didepannya!? Dengan semua gerak-geriknya yang terlihat aneh dan... canggung?

"Ada apa?" Sebenarnya pertanyaan itu mewakili dua pertanyaan sekaligus. 'Ada apa?' dalam konteks menanyakan keperluan, serta 'ada apa?' dalam konteks menanyakan gestur tubuh serta mimik wajahnya.

Sakura meringis, memejamkan mata terlihat memaksakan diri.

"Umm... aku bingung harus memulainya dari mana."

Naruto menaikan sebelah alis. "Haa? Itu saja-"

"-Meski begitu aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu! Tapi aku bingung harus mulai darimana... ahaha..."

Lagi-lagi ia kedipkan matanya dengan polos. Tertawa dalam hati. Sedikit banyak mengerti tentang kegalauan gadis _bubblegum_ itu.

"Jika dihadapkan pada posisi sama aku juga akan bersikap sepertimu."

Sakura tertawa. Tawa ringan yang cukup bisa membuat Naruto ikut tersenyum.

Jari-jari lentik Haruno muda menggaruki belakang telinga. Kalau tidak salah perkiraan, ia sepertinya mencari pengalih perhatian. Naruto tidak bodoh untuk menyadari ia tengah gugup.

"Intinya, pertama-tama aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih."

"Lalu?"

Gumaman 'ummm' menjeda sejenak. Ia sedikit menunduk.

"... Sejak pembicaraan kita di restoran sebulan yang lalu, entah kenapa aku berpikir kau... seperti mengajakku damai..."

"Memang kau menganggapnya seperti apa?"

Sebenarnya Naruto juga ingin menambahkan 'berbicara saja kita sudah tidak pernah'. Tapi ia memilih tidak menyisipkan kalimat itu. Lagipula ia tak mau merusak secercah harapan yang membawa angin perubahan hubungan mereka tak sampai ke peraduannya.

"Nah, karena itulah aku..."

"Apa?"

"Argh! Yang ingin kukatakan hanyalah... hanyalah..."

"Aku bisa mengartikan 'hanyalah' dengan banyak artian. Bisa lebih jelas tidak, sih?"

"Itu, kurasa... ucapan terima kasih yang biasa rasanya agak kurang..."

"Jadi intinya kau ingin memelukku, menciumku... a-atAU BAHKAN JANGAN-JANGAN-" Naruto meninggikan suara beriringan dengan 'fantasi liar' yang tiba-tiba jatuh secepat meteor dipikiranya.

"-BU-BU-BUKAN SEPERTI ITU BODOH!" Balas Sakura dengan teriakan yang tersendat diawal. Pipinya menghangat. Ia bohong jika bilang akalnya tak sampai pada analogi Naruto. Tambah lagi melihat raut panik sekaligus gugup lawan bicaranya ini.

"Ahh, kau mulai terdengar menyebalkan! Katakan saja ada apa!"

"A-aku ingin mengajakmu... ke suatu tempat..."

Tak pernah terlintas dikepala jika kalimat semacam itu Sakura yang akan mengatakan. Naruto bahkan membutuhkan sekian detik mencoba mencerna apakah dia yang salah bicara atau dirinya yang salah dengar. Tapi-

"B-bagaimana?"

-Naruto menyeringai "... Hei, apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Alisnya meliuk.

"Kurasa ini semacam ajakan kencan, benar kan?"

Dan wajah Sakura terlihat mengeras. Dilain sisi, pipinya bersemu tipis.

"Jangan coba mengajakku ribut! Aku sulit mengatakanya karena tahu kau pasti menanggapinya seperti ini! Tinggal bilang 'ya' jika mau dan 'tidak' jika tidak!"

Naruto rasa sudah lama sekali. Menggoda gadis pemilik manik emerald itu hingga membuatnya berteriak masih terasa begitu menyenangkan. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kebiaasaan lama memang sulit ditinggalkan.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak salah lihat?"

Naruto menoleh ke ambang pintu. Disana berdiri wanita berambut merah- ibunya. Sang nyonya Namikaze. Ratu dirumah ini. Bos yang otoriter di restoran- _Naruto dan ayahnya sering kali berceletuk bahwa ia lebih mirip diktator ketimbang ibu rumah tangga_. Koki terahli dalam bisnis keluarga. Atau apalah lagi sebutannya untuk wanita hiperaktif ini.

Naruto sejenak melirik dirinya sendiri. Dan ber-oh kecil setelah itu. "Tidak, bu. Kau tidak salah lihat."

Jawaban tadi ia yakin bisa memenuhi rasa penasaran ibunya. Sejak berdiri diambang pintu ia melongo melihatnya berpenampilan seperti ini.

"Bukan cuma itu, ibu sudah bolak-balik kesini tiga kali dan melihatmu terus berganti kemeja." Kushina menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kusen pintu. Menatap dengan seringai jahil yang ternyata menurun pada Naruto itu. Segelas jus jeruk yang masih utuh ditanganya merebut perhatian remaja itu.

"Ne, ne, apa mungkin putra ibu ini mau pergi berkencan?"

Naruto meraih jus itu sekenanya. Dan ibunya tidak nampak terganggu dengan itu. Justru sepertinya memang sengaja membawakan minuman itu.

"Tidak, kok. Hanya jalan-jalan biasa."

Ia teguk jus berwarna oranye terang itu. Manis-asam mengalir di tenggorokan. Mengurangi sedikit dahaga setelah beberapa menit-

"Kau tahu? Itu juga yang ayahmu katakan sebelum akhirnya melamar ibu saat akan pulang. Kencan kita kira-kira 19 tahun yang lalu."

"Ohokk-"

Naruto seolah sudah menempelkan bibirnya pada gelas berisi cairan radioaktif dan sadar ketika hampir menelannya.

Oke, itu tidak berlebihan. Reaksi tadi wajar saja dilakukan bukan? Oh, demi tuhan. Wangi kaldu pasti sudah merasuki kepala ibunda tercintanya itu. Harus dicatat untuk membawakanya masker sebelum bekerja besok.

"Waktu itu kita masih muda dan naif. Ayahmu baru saja lulus kuliah dan magang, sedangkan ibu-"

"-Argh, kenapa ibu jadi melebih-lebihkan, sih?"

"Hee? Ibu tidak melebih-lebihkan. Jadi, siapa gadis yang sedang kita bicarakan saat ini?"

Naruto memanyunkan bibir. Niat awalnya ingin mengalih pembicaraan tapi tidak berhasil. Ibunya tak pernah kalah dalam argumen, dan bisa selalu menebak jalan pikiranya. Kombinasi antara intuisi wanita dan naluri keibuaan membuatnya selalu bungkam pada situasi yang mirip seperti sekarang.

"Sakura. Dia mengajakku ke taman hiburan."

Wajah Kushina membinar seperti bulan di fase purnama... oke, memang harus dicamkan untuk benar-benar membawakan figur ibu tangguh itu masker...

"Jadi Sakura mengajakmu kencan?"

"Bukan kencan. Hanya jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan. Harus kutekankan berapa kali?"

"Itulah yang orang-orang maksud dengan kencan. Berdua, laki-laki dan perempuan, jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat. Berhentilah berkelit dan akui saja. Lagipula ibu senang akhirnya kau berhasil menyingkirkan 'benang tipis' itu."

"Benang?" Naruto cengo saat mengatakanya. Ia mencoba menarik kabel diotaknya sekuat-kuatnya tapi tetap tidak bisa terhubung ke bagian pengolah kata. Lagipula, apa korelasinya 'benang' dengan kisah rumit tentang pemuda yang tengah galau mencoba keluar dari zona _frienemy_ yang ia ciptakan bersama rival perempuannya!?

"Kau dan Sakura. Pernah dengar pepatah, antara benci dan cinta hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah benang tipis?"

Oh, 'benang' yang itu.

"Heh, pepatah konyol. Kami tidak pernah akur, jadi tidak mungkin bisa saling menyukai." Ia mencibir. Mengkode sang ibu untuk tidak menaruh kepercayaan pada pepatah zaman dulu. Lagipula ini sudah tahun 2017, bukan tahun 1917.

"Percayalah. Kau akan terkejut mendengar seberapa banyaknya pertengkaran antara aku dan ayahmu sebelum akhirnya kami benar-benar bersama, lalu memilikimu." Dengan tenang dan mantab wanita itu menjawab. Sembari mengelus puncak kepala putranya dengan begitu lembut.

Apapun itu, ada yang mengganjal pikiran Naruto setelah percakapan kecil barusan...

Bagaimana jika semua itu benar? Apa jangan-jangan dibalik sikapnya pada Sakura yang selalu mengajak ribut semata-mata hanyalah untuk bisa mengambil perhatianya?

Hanya sekedar modus saja?

Apa dia tertarik?

Memang, belakangan ini ia sering membayangkan sosoknya. Baru-baru ini sadar. Meski gengsi dan hanya mengakui ini pada dirinya sendiri, tapi... Sakura memang manis...

"Naruto."

"Aa- eh, ada apa, ayah?"

Tiba-tiba giliran ayahnya yang datang. Wow, kedua orang tuanya sangat kompak dalam urusan datang dan pergi secepat kilat.

Ia pikir embel-embel 'Kiroi no Senko' yang disematkan pada ayahnya di tim voli serikat bapak-bapak sekomplek bukanlah isapan jempol semata.

Kening berkerut, menandakan jika ada sesuatu yang tengah dipikirkan pria itu teramat serius. Tanganya bergerak menggaruk pucuk kepalanya yang tertutup rambut kuning jabriknya.

"Ibumu terus tersenyum sejak pembicaraanya denganmu. Memang apa yang terjadi?"

"Soal itu, aku juga kurang paham."

"Hmm-" Tangannya terulur berpindah menepuk pelan bahu Naruto. "-kalau begitu, belikan ibumu masker sebelum bekerja besok."

... Eh?

.

.

.

.

"Datang juga."

"Maaf jika kau menunggu lama." Naruto menggaruki leher. Tersenyum, sedikit basa-basi. Agak tak nyaman karena mungkin memang bukan kebiasaanya melakukan hal tersebut.

"Tidak juga. Aku baru sampai, kok." Lugas Sakura, dia menyambut dengan senyuman. Rasanya sudah sangat lama _-atau sepertinya tidak pernah-_ keduanya saling tersenyum seperti ini.

"Jadi... sekarang apa?" Pemuda blondie itu menengok ke belakang tubuh Sakura. Sebuah gerbang masuk ala istana negeri dongeng dengan tulisan besar _Konoha Dreamland_ diatasnya. Tak salah lagi. Ini memang taman hiburan.

Awalnya dia pikir ini sebuah kebetulan. Tapi baru-baru ini sadar bahwa tempat rekreasi ini dalam masa promosi _grand opening_. Menurut sumber dari beberapa teman yang sudah kemari, tiket disini jauh lebih mahal dari tiket di tempat lain. Bisa dipastikan sulit menjadi salah satu orang pertama yang masuk kesini. Karena itulah harganya bisa selangit.

Dan memikirkan Sakura yang sudah membawa dua tiket bersamanya membuat ini makin jelas. Tidak ada kebetulan. Dia memang niat untuk mengajak Naruto kemari. Batinnya tersanjung. Ia berdehem sambil tersenyum puas.

Mengundang reaksi gadis yang berlalu seiringan dirinya.

"Kenapa denganmu?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa." Naruto meringis. Trademark pemuda itu.

Setelah melihatnya, tangan putih Sakura meremas ujung gaun yang ia pakai. Melirik penampilan apik Naruto. Dan membandingkanya dengan penampilan sendiri.

Tapi karena ragu dan dilandasi penasaran ia buka pertanyaan. Pertanyaan sama yang ada di tiap benak perempuan pertama kali ketika pergi bersama seorang laki-laki. "Hei, b-bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Soal?"

"P-penampilan." Gadis itu nyaris tertunduk penuh saat mengatakannya. Jangan tanya semerah apa pipinya sekarang.

"Oh." Naruto berkedip. "Umm..." Ia berhenti mendadak. Meliriki dirinya sendiri. "Yah, aku sadar penampilanku norak."

"Eh?"

"Satu-satunya yang bisa kubanggakan hari ini hanyalah rambutku. Hehe, pasti ini efek dari kondisioner baruku." Pemuda itu menyibak helaian kuningnya. Tersenyum geli sendiri ketika merasakan mahkotanya terasa begitu halus ditangan...

Ah, bodohnya dia...

"Semuanya selalu tentangmu bukan?" Sakura mendesis sinis.

"Eh? J-jadi maksudmu-"

"Lupakan saja!" Dan Sakura berjalan menghentak mendahuluinya. Oke, Naruto. Langkah pertama yang benar-benar hebat!

Saking gemasnya ia meringis sejadinya sambil menepuk wajah. "H-hei tunggu. Menurutku penampilanmu-"

Dia dipaksa berhenti. Saat tangan Sakura menunjuk kearah jam dua. Ada bangunan berbentuk layaknya rumah yang, _well_ , reyot, seolah bisa rubuh meski kau hanya bersin kearahnya. Tak terawat, terisolasi dari perkembangan zaman, dan pastinya... mengeluarkan aura tak nyaman. Kalau Naruto tidak tahu jika bangunan itu termasuk wahana maka dia bisa saja memaki pengelola tempat ini karena membiarkan bangunan semengerikan itu ada ditengah-tengah keramaian.

Tapi, terlepas dari semua itu, apapun yang mempengaruhi Sakura menunjuk wahana itu, Naruto berterima kasih. Setidaknya dia akan melihat gadis itu menyesali pilihanya disepenjang jalan. Bersembunyi sambil merapat dibelakang punggungnya. Ahahaha!

Naruto tidak bisa lebih gembira lagi!

"Oke! Ayo kesana!"

Sakura meneguk ludah. Melirik Naruto dengan cemas dan perlahan.

Naruto mati-matian menahan senyum jahat melihat ekspresi itu. _'Ya... teruslah terlihat menyesal dan ketakutan sambil mempertahankan kekeras kepalaanmu...'_

"Ah, entahlah... kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Kau yang mengajakku bukan?" Persetan dengan pengendalian diri. Segurat senyum bengis tertoreh diwajah rupawan pemuda berkulit tan itu.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau turun dan minum lagi? Wajahmu masih pucat, loh."

"Berisik..."

Sakura menertawai Naruto dengan kencang. Tak khawatir diberi tatapan aneh oleh orang-orang berhubung mereka berada di tempat setinggi ini. Sedang berada di titik tertinggi di atas ferris wheel ini.

 _'Yang kudengar, ada seorang pembunuh berantai yang buron menjadikan wahana itu sebagai tempat persembunyianya, bahkan sebelum taman ini dibuka. Dua hari setelah grand opening, ada seorang gadis SMA yang masuk sendirian dan akhirnya dibunuh karena gadis itu menyadari kehadiranya. Wahana ini ditutup sebentar sampai penyelidikan. Saat dibuka kembali beberapa minggu lalu, rumah hantu ini malah jadi angker dalam artian yang sebenarnya...'_

Karena bualan yang dengan bodohnya ia percayai, sepanjang jalan pemuda 17 tahun itu terus paranoid. Matanya tak berhenti was-was sejak masuk. Takut-takut jika salah satu patung hantu disana ada yang menyergap kemudian menusuk! Ditambah lagi-

 _'Menurut datanya, figur hantu disini ada sekitar 76 patung disepanjang jalan. Tapi menurut beberapa pengunjung yang menghitung, katanya ada 77! Menurutmu dari mana 1 figur itu?'_

"Ahahaha! Aku masih tidak tahan mengingat kau yang mempercayai cerita karanganku. Lebih-lebih lagi sepanjang jalan kau terus bersembunyi dibalik punggungku!"

"Heh, aku tidak takut. Aku hanya mengawasimu dari belakang, itu saja."

Beberapa detik berlalu, ia membelalak. Sadar kalau kalimatnya malah kian membuat dirinya nampak konyol. Semua tahu kalau alasan ' _mengawasi dari belakang_ ' adalah kalimat yang sering dilontarkan pecundang penakut dalam film, serial, atau bentuk seni peran lainnya.

"Siapa sangka 'The Great Uzumaki Naruto' punya sisi penakut? Ahahaha!"

Naruto mendengus membuang muka. Merasa kalah telak. Daripada membalas dan diberondong lebih baik ia menyelamatkan sisa-sisa harga dirinya yang masih ada daripada mempertaruhkan semuanya dengan presentasi kemenangan yang tak seberapa.

"Huh."

Sakura menutup mulut. Mencoba menetralkan rasa menggelitik dalam dirinya. Ia berdehem saat benar-benar berhasil berhenti tertawa.

"Aku kira kau tidak bodoh untuk menyadari ideku saat membawamu ke rumah hantu. Tapi sepertinya ekspektasiku berlebihan." Gadis manis itu menyeringai.

"Aku selalu tahu, bukankah begitu? Sejak SD aku tahu kau hanya punya dua kelemahan. Bibi Kushina dan... hal-hal berbau hantu."

Kata hantu terus bergema dengan dramatis dikepala pirangnya. Ia menggeleng cepat mengenyahkan pikiran itu. "Memangnya kapan aku pernah bilang takut dengan hantu!? K-kalau soal ibuku, jangan tanya..."

Sakura terkikik geli. Ia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. Mengarah lurus ke hidung lawan bicaranya.

"Soalnya, saat kelas 3 SD kau pernah hampir menangis saat teman-teman menarikmu masuk kerumah hantu ketika wisata musim panas."

"Ahaha! Maaf, aku tidak ingat."

"Benarkah?"

"Y-yah, Sepertinya begitu..."

"Kenapa denganmu? Amnesia? Setelah pingsan dan tidak mengingat apapun yang terjadi sebelum itu. Apa hanya alasan konyol itu yang kau punya?"

"Hei, aku tidak bilang jika amnesia! Lagipula dulu aku tidak pingsan!"

Wisata musim panas sialan!

Rasanya Naruto enggan mengingat betapa bersemangatnya dia hingga nyaris tidak tidur dimalam sebelum berangkat. Tipikal anak kecil. Namun sekarang pemuda itu hanya bisa menghela napas saat tahu perjalanan itu hanya memberi kenangan konyol tentangnya.

"Yah, kau hanya menangis waktu itu."

"Aku tidak mau mendengar itu darimu. Kenapa dari sekian banyak orang malah kau yang mengatakanya!?"

"Apa boleh buat? Kau mengadu padaku saat itu."

"ARGH! HENTIKAN! AKU TIDAK MAU DENGAR LAGI!" Naruto menjerit. Menutup kedua telinga dengan sepasang tanganya sambil bergerak liar ditempatnya duduk.

Memalukan. Memalukan. Memalukan.

Seolah hanya kata itu yang dia tahu. Dipadu dengan tawa jahat Sakura yang menggema-gema bagaikan menonton potongan visual mengerikan yang selalu diputar berulang ketika proses pencucian otak secara paksa. Bagaimanapun Naruto korban film. Maklum jika dia kadang berpikir diatas batas absurd.

"Hahaha! O-oke aku akan berhenti." Air mata nyaris terjatuh dipelupuk mata gadis itu. Ia sudah tak tega. Meskipun ini Naruto, tapi menertawai orang lain dengan lebih dulu membongkar aib bukanlah hal yang patut ia banggakan.

"Oke, setidaknya ada masa saat kita tidak selalu bersaing, bukan begitu?"

"Y-yah." Iris biru Naruto mencuri-curi pandang. Tapi ketika sebentar bertemu dia berpaling, tidak kuat. "Kurasa impas. Kau juga sudah pernah menangis didepanku."

Jika dia terus tertawa sejak tadi, sekarang Sakura bungkam seribu bahasa. Cepat dia menunduk menyembunyikan wajah meronanya. Jangan tanya kenapa dia malu. Bagaimanapun saat seorang wanita menunjukan sisi rapuhnya dihadapan seorang laki-laki, saat itu juga secara tak langsung dia meminta laki-laki untuk melindunginya bukan?

Dan lagi! Kenapa Naruto yang harus mengisi posisi laki-laki itu!?

"M-maksudmu?"

"Kita tanpa sadar saling terbuka satu sama lain. Dan-" Naruto berhenti hanya untuk membuat gerakan tak berarti berupa garukan kepala. Kian membuat Sakura penasaran -sekaligus berharap jika apa yang pemuda blondie itu katakan sama seperti yang dia pikirkan.

"-menjadi tambah dekat... kurasa..."

Itu dia, rona dipipi Sakura kian memekat. Laju detak jantungnya tak pernah secepat ini selain ketika memacu lari _sprint_ 100 meter. Dia jadi teringat suasana manga shojou yang pernah ia baca.

Tentang dua orang yang benci dan selalu bersaing, kemudian jadi dekat, kemudian saling jatuh- T-TUNGGU DULU!

"B-baka! Rasanya memalukan saat kau mengatakan itu!"

"Haa? Aku tidak menyuruhmu mengartikanya seperti itu." Naruto melirik ke arah lain. "... meskipun kau terlihat manis saat merona seperti itu, sih." Lalu tersenyum miring.

Kerlingan mata Naruto benar-benar mematikan saraf pikiran Sakura. _'T-tunggu! Kenapa Naruto menggodaku!?'_

"Haa! Apa maksudmu, baka!?"

Naruto mengelus dagunya tanpa menghilangkan seringai yang sama. "Hee... apa kau pikir aku akan bilang 'suka padamu' atau semacamnya? Hahaha!"

Ah, tentu saja...

 _'Memangnya apa yang kupikirkan?'_

Ada perasaan aneh dihatinya saat Naruto memberi candaan itu. Seperti kerikil kecil yang masuk kedalam sepatu yang sedang kau pakai. Mengganjal dan mengganggu. Tapi dia tidak tahu apa itu.

Lalu suasananya mendadak sunyi.

"..."

"..."

"A-apa?" Sakura merasa tak nyaman saat Naruto mendadak diam. Apalagi dengan tatapan mata yang terus tertuju padanya. Sungguh, gadis itu akan merasa lebih baik jika Naruto berdebat denganya daripada terdiam sambil menatapnya dalam diam. Apalagi dengan ruangan serapat sekarang ini.

"U-udaranya terasa panas, ya?" Cepat dia mengalihkan pandang.

"Nah, itu dia. Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu? Kau gugup bukan?"

"E-enak saja! A-aku hanya takut kalau..."

"Kalau?"

"Kalau... kau... jatuh cinta padaku..."

 _'Apa yang merasukimu Sakuraaaa!'_ Sosok nurani dalam diri gadis itu berteriak dengan amat kencang.

Berkat kalimat yang merusak suasana itu, suhu disekitarnya jadi tambah panas. Atau itu hanya imajinasinya?

Terlepas dari semua itu, Naruto cengo dan tak membalas dengan lelucon andalanya. Padahal Sakura berharap pemuda itu memutar balik kalimatnya dengan lelucon menyebalkan yang selalu ia tahu. Sungguh, untuk sekarang mendengar lelucon menyebalkan darinya jauh lebih baik ketimbang melihat raut semacam tadi di wajah tetangganya itu.

 **Degg Degg Degg Degg**

Peluh meleleh di kedua pelipisnya. Kini ia lihat pemuda dihadapnya sudah berhasil menutup mulut. Tapi siapa yang menjamin apa yang akan dia katakan setelahnya?

"Oh."

Dengan sedikit terkejut kelopak mata yang sejak tadi ia tutup perlahan ia buka.

Respon yang terdengar kelewat simpel itu...

"Kau berharap seperti itu?"

"Aaa... ahahaha! Kena kau!"

"Apa kau berharap seperti itu?"

 **Glekk**

Susah payah Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Dengan sanggahan tadi, dia yang mencoba mengelak sudah tidak bisa apa-apa. Sekarang ida hanya bisa terdiam, menundukan wajah sambil merasakan betapa panas pipinya dan keras detak jantungnya.

"Yah... aku bisa kalau kau mau."

Kepalanya serasa mau meledak. Perutnya seperti terisi dengan ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan kesana kemari. Darahnya berdesir, tubuhnya menghangat. Terasa jauh lebih nyaman dari saat kau memakai selimut tebal ditengah malam musim dingin...

Hatinya menolak untuk menatap iris safir Naruto. Tapi tubuhnya seolah jauh lebih berharap karena perlahan ia mendongakkan wajah. Tidak peduli terlihat semerah apa wajahnya, yang sebentar lagi akan pemuda itu lihat.

Dan...

Wajah diseberangnya tengah meringis lebar. Dengan mata menyipit serta pipi dengan tanda kumis kucing itu dihiasi sedikit rona merah.

Sungguh...

Pemuda itu sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat manis... menurut Sakura.

"T-tapi, aku tidak bilang bisa sekarang. U-untuk sekarang bagaimana kalau cukup _Good Friend_?"

Haruno Sakura mengangguk pelan. Matanya sejak tadi hanya bisa melirik kebawah... dengan senyum malu-malu menghiasi wajah jelitanya.

.

.

.

.

 **End?**

.

.

Sambungan dari fic Sworn Enemies yang udah saya janjikan^^

Yah, pinginya sih basa-basi dulu karena lama tidak muncul. Tapi keberhasilan menyisipkan satu fic ini ditengah kesibukan RL saja sudah membuat saya cukup senang.

 _Hopefully_ , masih ada yang menanti karya2 saya, meskipun saya sulit memberikan waktu untuk situs ini belakangan.

Untuk sekarang nggak bisa banyak ngomong. Saya hanya akan mengucapkan terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan maaf bila lama nggak kelihatan.

Dan yang terakhir, jangan bosan-bosan kasih review ya? ^^b

 _ **_Red-volution**_


End file.
